helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hashimoto Nagisa
|image = HashimotoNagisa-Venus-Mar2018.png |caption = Hashimoto Nagisa, March 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 151cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, cheerleader |active = 2012-2016 2018-present |agency = (2012-2014) (2014-2016) J's Far East (2018-present) |label = (2014-2016) |group = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation = 22nd Generation |join = November 29, 2014 |left = July 28, 2016 |days = 1 Year, 8 Months |acts = , Hello Pro Kenshuusei |blog = }} Hashimoto Nagisa (橋本渚) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced on November 29, 2014 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ and completed her training on July 28, 2016. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of under . As a NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei member, she was simply known as Nagisa (なぎさ). In January 2018, Hashimoto returned to public eye as a member of Venus, the Yomiuri Giants' cheerleading squad, with her given name written in hiragana (橋本なぎさ). Biography Early Life Hashimoto Nagisa was born on July 3, 1997 in Kanagawa, Japan. 2009-2012 In 2009, Hashimoto participated in the first season of Piramekino.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/pirameki/about/love/season01.html In 2011, Hashimoto participated in the S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! auditions, and made it to the third round before she failed. On April 1, 2012, Hashimoto was introduced as a member of during a live at Asakusa's Rokku Broadway shopping district. 2014 On November 16, the program was abolished. Soon after, Hashimoto, alongside Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei, were given the opportunity to become a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, transferring from to and joining Hello! Project. She was formally introduced during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ on November 29 alongside the former NICE GIRL Project! trainees and three other girls. 2015 On May 4, Hashimoto won the judge's dance award at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "FOREVER LOVE". From October 17 to November 28, Hashimoto participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei opening act of the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~. 2016 In 2016, Hashimoto participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei opening act of the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ and Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~. From June 11 to June 26, Hashimoto participated in Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring selected Morning Musume '16 members. On July 28, it was announced that Hashimoto had completed her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Yokogawa Yumei, Shimano Momoko and Nakano Rion, subsequently leaving the program."Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2016 9月 ～SINGING！～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-28. (Archived) 2018 On January 16, Hashimoto became an official member of Venus, the cheerleading squad of the Yomiuri Giants baseball team, which is managed by the talent agency J's Far East."2018メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). J's Far East. 2018-01-16. Personal Life Education= When Hashimoto joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a second year high school student. As of March 2016, she had graduated from high school. |-|Name Meaning= Hashimoto's given name, "Nagisa", means beach (渚; nagisa). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Hashimoto Nagisa: *'NagiNagi' (なぎなぎ): Official nickname, given her since NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *'Nagi': Used by Kishimoto Yumeno Profile Stats= *'Name:' Hashimoto Nagisa (橋本渚) *'Stage Names:' **Nagisa (なぎさ) (2012-2014) **Hashimoto Nagisa (橋本なぎさ) (2018-present) *'Nickname:' NagiNagi (なぎなぎ) *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 151cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei Color:' YellowHirose Ayaka. "サイリウム!!" (in Japanese). NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei Official Blog "Trainees Collection". 2012-09-23. *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11-29: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2016-07-28: Left *' Status:' **2012-04-01: member **2014-11-16: Left *' Status:' **2012-04-01: Joined **2014-11-16: Transferred to **2016-07-28: Left *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-2016) *'NICE GIRL Project! Groups:' ** (2012-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Hip-hop dancing, Remembering Hello! Project members' birthdays *'Hobbies:' Sleep, Human observation, Watching Hello! Project videos before going to sleep *'Strength:' She's punctual. *'Weakness:' She's too prone to worrying about things. *'Charm point:' Her mixed-race face and long eyelashes. *'Favorite food:' Shrimp, avocado, and mango. *'Least favorite food:' Raw tomatoes and dairy products. *'Favorite Colors:' Red, Purple, Yellow *'Favorite Sweets:' Macaroons *'Favorite Sports:' Hip-hop dancing, artistic gymnastics (currently practicing the backflip) *'Motto:' Doryoku wa jibun wo uragiranai (努力は自分を裏切らない; Your efforts will be rewarded) *'Looks up to:' Suzuki Airi, Akiyama Yurika Discography Featured In NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *2013.06.05 Works Theater *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa Internet *2014–2016 Hello! Project Station Trivia *She considered herself the "cool beauty" of . *She said at a live that even though she looks half Japanese, she is pure Japanese.http://ysaigusa.seesaa.net/s/article/409861598.html *During her time in the group, she was the oldest Hello Pro Kenshuusei member, as well as the oldest in her Kenshuusei generation. *Her favorite Hello! Project song is "Gamusha LIFE" by ℃-ute. *Her future dream was to debut within Hello! Project, perform at Budokan, and also try out acting. *She was asked to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei when she was working as an NICE GIRL Project trainee, and she liked what she saw when watching the Hello Pro Kenshuusei perform at a Hello! Project concert. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Horie Kizuki. *Favorite music genres are J-pop, western music, and ballad. *She has the same last name as THE Possible member Hashimoto Aina, former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Hashimoto Momoko, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member Hashimoto Ririka. See Also * on the *Gallery:Hashimoto Nagisa *List:Hashimoto Nagisa Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Yomiuri Giants Venus Official Blog (tag: "Hashimoto Nagisa") *NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei Official Blog "Trainees Collection" (tag: "Nagisa") *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: Hello! Project Tours, February/March 2015 Recital, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 Recital es:Hashimoto Nagisa Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:July Births Category:Blood Type AB Category:1997 births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2014 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Cancer Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:2016 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Ox